


Demons

by rosalina2124



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Billy get's sick will his new found family be there for him,and will he let them after being alone for so long? When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There's n





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The sound of someone knocking on the door causes me to look up as I take in a deep breath as I realize it’s just Mary,and she’s checking on me. I’ve been in the bathroom for quiet awhile,I kinda had an accident and I’m embarassed, I know it happens and I can’t help it,I can’t help I’m having stomach issues,but this is the first time I’ve had something like this happen here,it’s happened in other homes and it hasn’t gone over well. Freddy came to check on me,he knocked on the door as well,asking me if I was ok,and I knew it was better to not lie, so I admitted I wasn’t, and he said he would go get Mary for me. “Hey Billy is it alright if I come in bud,I heard you kinda had an accident”she says gently calling through the door. “Y-yeah Mar”I murmur softly as I hear her open the door and she comes in,looking me over. I’m leaning against the tub,pants half way down,I’ve been having diharea unfortunately,which sucks,at least it’s at home,and I know she’s dealt with this stuff before,so she knows, Rosa isn’t here,she’s out running errands,and Victor is working. “I’m sorry”I murmur softly,feeling like I could cry,I’m embarassed,and scared,I don’t want to get into trouble.

“Don’t be bud,it happens, I’ve dealt with it before,how long have you been feeling bad”she asks as she sits beside me,carding a hand through my hair. “Since this morning,I thought it would get better on it’s own,my stomach was just rumbling this morning,but it just started hurting so bad earlier,I was laying down,but it hit hard,and I tried to make it to the bathroom,and I sorta did,but not quite and I had an accident”I murmur as I let her check for a fever,which I know I have. “Alright, lets get a temp on you then get you cleaned up,your not in trouble bud, you’ll never be in trouble here for getting sick, trust me,they’re really good with all of us,it’s not like other places”she murmurs softly as I see her grab the thermometer then place it against my temple,brushing an errant peice of hair out of the way as I nod. She gets my temp and she notes it, 103,I hear her mumur under her breath as I see her start the bath water,I’m going to need a bath,to get cleaned up. I’ve normally had to take care of this myself,so it’s hard for me to trust,it’s weird to let someone take care of me for a change. “Well you defnitely have a fever, you ok to sit here for a minute so I can get you a change of clothes”she murmurs softly looking into my sea green eyes for confirmation. “OK Mar”I murmur as I let her squeeze my shoulder then she leaves the room. 

I relax against the tub,trying to ignore the discomfort,this sucks big time,,it hurts,I feel terrible,and I’m scared,this is really my first time getting sick here,and I’m afraid,I’m worried about being punished,though I know it won’t happen here. Before I know it she’s back,and she lays a pair of folded sweat pants and a t shirt on the sink,then she checks the water,making sure the temperature is alright. “Alright guy,it’s time to get you in the tub,I’ll try to preserve you dignity as much as I can”she murmurs softly helping me up as I nod. I let her help me undress,then she helps me into the tub,then she shuts off the water. The water is comfortable,it’s luke warm, I lean back as she puts a towel across the tub,trying to provide me privacy. 

She sits on the edge of the tub,talking to me quietly,making conversation,and I respond quietly,timidly at first,but then it gets better. I let her help me clean up,I know it’s nasty and not pleasant,but at least I can truly clean up,unlike when I was on the streets. After we finish she helps me get up again,and she wraps me in a towel,and turns her back so I can change. I do so,drying myself off,then getting in to a t shirt and a pair of sweats,then put on my socks. “All done guy”she asks softly, “yeah I think so”I murmur as she turns around to face me. “Alright,let’s go down stairs and we can curl up on the couch or on the chair,you need to get some sleep”she murmurs as I feel her place a hand on my shoulder. “OK”I murmur letting her wrap an arm around me and keep me close to her side,then she guides me downstairs. It’s fairly quiet, it’s a rainy afternoon,meaning everyone is kinda doing their own thing,Freddy has been upstairs reading, Darla has been at a friends house,and Eugene’s been doing his own thing too, meaning she can kinda focus on me,let me rest.I let her guide me to the couch,and she helps me lie down,putting a blanket over me,then carding a hand through my hair. “Do you think you could stomach a little bit of sprite, I need to keep you hydrated Billy”she murmurs softly, “I think so, I’ll try”I murmur tiredly, “OK guy that’s all I ask, I promise after this I’ll let you sleep”she murmurs softly getting up from the couch. 

I let her and she goes to the kitchen,gets the sprite,then comes back to me,it’s in a clear glass,with a bendy straw,and she sits on the edge of the coffee table. I let her help me sit up a little bit and I try a few sips,and I’m able to keep it down,but then I’m done. So I let her take it away and she puts it on the table for later,then she gets up,so she can sit on the couch. I sit up and she sits down,then she has me lay against her,adjusting the blanket,and helps me get comfortable. “Get some sleep guy,I’ll be right here,I’ll let Rosa know what’s going on when she gets home alright”she murmurs softly as I let myself relax,knowing I’m safe and sound,and she won’t let anything happen to me. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being that I’m safe,truly finally safe,and that they won’t let anything happen to me,and I’ll be actually taken care of,a first in my young life unfortunately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Rosa and I relax,knowing I’m safe. “Shh,easy mijo, it’s just me Billy, I just need to wanted to check on you,I heard your not feeling well carino,is that so”she murmurs as she places a cool hand against my cheek,checking for a fever that I know is there and is probably high. “Y-yeah, I feel terrible, my stomach hurts,and I’ve had a little diarrhea”I murmur wincing as I feel another cramp make it presence known.”OK honey, your fever is still pretty high, I checked it a little bit ago and it was at 104, it’s not come down, I’ve called the doctor,and she said it’s time to come in”she murmurs softly watching me,seeing me flinch a little bit. “Do I have to go”I murmur tiredly,I don’t want to go, I had a bad experience the last time I went,they had to get in iv in me and they had to hold me down,which was traumatizing for me. “You do honey, I know it’s scary, I know about last time mijo, I won’t let anything like that happen to you again,if you need an iv I’ll hold you alright”she murmurs softly as I let her sit me up,kissing me on the head as I nod in confirmation,too tired to say anything else. 

I’m guessing she read my file,so she know what’s happened last time,I was so sick,and I got taken to the ER,which was hard enough. I hate needles,but they didn’t care,they needed to get an iv in,so they held me down forcefully to get it in,despite tears and squriming. Now I have a hard time trusting doctors and nurses,it’s made my trust issues worse if anything,and it’s hard for me to go. I know she’ll protect me though,unlike the last family,and she’ll make sure I’m safe,and nothing like that ever happens to me again, I trust her. I let her get my shoes on,then my coat,then she helps me stand and I she wraps an arm around me,holding me against her side,like Mary was doing earlier. “You ready”she asks softly as I see her grab her purse off of the chair and her keys, “I think so”I murmur softly as I let her guide me. She guides me out the door,down the steps,and to the van. She helps me inside,getting me settled in the front seat,and buckled in,then she gets in the drivers side. I lay my head against the window at this point,the coolness of it feeling good on my fevered cheek.

She gets into the drivers side and she takes off. Every once in awhile I feel her squeeze my knee to comfort me,and before I know it we’re there,at the doctors office. She gets out and comes to the passenger side of the car,and she opens the door. I let her undo my seatbelt,then she helps me stand up,steadying me with a hand on my back. She closes the door,then I let her guide me inside. We get inside and she sits me on one of the couches. “I’ll be right back sweetie, I need to let the nurse know we’re here”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead as I nod,then she leaves me by myself. Before I know it she’s back with the nurse,and the nurse crouches down to my level. “Hey there, I’m nurse Julie,we’re going to take good care of you today alright Billy,do you mind telling me what’s going on with you today?”she asks waiting to touch me until she has my permission,which she does, I nod softly. “My stomach just hurts,it kinda comes and goes, it’s been bad this afternoon”I murmur softly as she places a hand on my cheek to check my temperature, “alright sweetheart, lets get you back alright, I know your probably scared,we’ll take it slow alright,let you know what’s happening along the way”she murmurs as I let her help me up,then I feel Rosa wrap her arm around me,holding me close to her side.

I let them guide me back,and we go into an exam room, it’s stark white,with ocean designs on the trim,it feels some what famillar, comfortable. “Do you mind hopping up on the table for me hon, I just need to get your vitals Billy”she murmurs as I do as she asks as I nod. I sit on the edge of the table,and she gets my blood pressure,then she checks my pulse,and then gets my temperature,and she notes it. “104, that’s pretty high bud, how long has it been this high”I hear her ask, partially directed at me,more directed at Rosa. “it’s been high off and on all afternoon, we were able to get it down for a little while but it went back up,I figured it was better to get checked out,just in case”she says gently as I see the nurse go to the counter to grab something,a gown I think. “Ok,that’s good to know,we’ll keep an eye on it,you did good by bringing him in, I’m going to go ahead and have him get in a gown,then the doc will be in”she murmurs softly as she hands me the gown as I nod,then she leaves to get the doctor.

 

“Do you need help honey”she murmurs softly coming over to me,knowing I’m tired,and don’t have the energy to do it myself. “I think so Rosa”I murmur softly as I feel her card a hand through my hair. “OK sweetie, you’re being my brave boy, you’re doing well”she murmurs as I let her help me get my shirt off,then she helps with my shoes,then does the same with my pants,then puts the gown on me. Then I let her hold me for a few minutes,rubbing my back,talking to me softly. Then I hear a knock on the door and she tells them to come inside,and they do. The doctor comes in first,it’s a woman,which is better for me after last time. She goes over to the counter and puts gloves on,then she comes over to me,introducing herself.

“Hey there,I’m Dr. Jules, I’ll take good care of you alright,do you mind telling me what’s going on with you Billy”she asks softly as I see her grab her stethoscope. “My stomach has been hurting off and on all day,it got worse earlier this afternoon”I murmur softly, “OK bud, I’m going to listen to your heart alright,this will be a little cold, on a scale of 1-10 how bad is the discomfort”she murmurs as I let her open my gown and place the stethoscope against my chest,it’s cold,but tolerable. “About a 6,it kinda varies”I murmur softly as she nods. “Well your heart is beating a little fast,but I think that’s just because your scared and in pain,I’m going to have you lay back alright,I’m going to feel your stomach”she murmurs softly as I nod. I do what she asks,I lay back,and she positions my arms above my head,to get better access to my stomach. I let her feel it,and I do ok,till she presses in the middle,and it’s kinda uncomfortable,but it’s tolerable.

“Well the good news is it looks like you don’t have appendicitis,which is a good thing, it looks like you may have caught a nasty stomach bug, and that might be what’s making you so sick, I’m thinking if it’s alright that I want to start an iv,just for a little while,give you some fluids,then send you home,have Rosa keep an eye on you and bring you back if needed, I know you had a hard time with the IV last time,we won’t hold you down or anything alright, I’ll just have Rosa hold and comfort you alright”she murmurs softly as I let her get me on my side,then Rosa comes over to me. “OK,I trust you”I murmur as I let Rosa hold me,comfort me. I start to tense as I see her come over to me with a needle, I’m scared,scared to death. 

“Shh,your doing good babe, shh it’s alright,your being my brave boy,it’ll be over soon,hang in there”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair. I let her get the iv in,hot tears staining my cheeks,then it’s over just like that,a burn and a pinch,then I’m ok. “Shh,Shh you’re being a brave boy,I got you babe, I got you,it’s over,try to get some rest alright,we’ll be here awhile”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead as I nod. I start to calm down,and before I know it I’m drifting off again,the last thing I hear is them talking softly about me,and I’m out. Knowing I’m safe and sound that she’ll wake me when it’s needed,when it’s time to go,and that she’ll be here.


End file.
